Behind the Veil
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: They became each other's saving grace, especially when a killer was at large.


**Prologue: When You Love Someone, Part 1**

**Wyndemere Castle**

Georgianna "Georgie" Jones stood with her four best friends Sage Alcazar Hunter, Lulu Spencer Falconeri, Serena Baldwin Barrett and Brook Lynn Ashton Zacchara around a floor-length mirror as the other women helped Georgie prepare for her wedding to Prince Nikolas Cassadine.

Sage, who was Georgie's maid of honor, noticed the look on her friend's face. "Can you guys give us a minute?" she asked their other friends. Lulu, Serena and Brook Lynn all picked up their bouquets of wildflowers & white roses for Lulu, wildflowers & peach roses for Serena and wildflowers & yellow roses for Brooklyn before leaving the room, to head downstairs, where the wedding was taking place.

Sage took Georgie's hand and led her over to the window seat, where Sage asked Georgie, "G, are you sure you're ready to marry Nikolas? Because if not, I can make a rope out of the bedsheets and you could make your escape."

Georgie smiled at her best friend. "No, Sage. I can't run out on my own wedding. Nikolas and I have come a long way to actually reach this point in the road," she tells her friend. Then she changed the subject, "So how are you and Matt doing?"

Her friend replied, "Matt and I are doing fine. In fact, I just found out yesterday morning that we're going to have a baby." Georgie squealed and hugged her best friend, who hugged back. Pulling away, Sage reached up and fixed the crown of wildflowers and red roses in Georgie's hair, before the friends got up to go downstairs. Sage picked up her bouquet of dark pink roses & wildflowers before preceding Georgie downstairs to the ballroom, where the ceremony & reception were taking place.

**6 Hours Later**

Georgie sucked in her breath as Nikolas unzipped her now tight wedding gown. While he did, Nikolas pressed his lips to the back of her neck, below her upswept hair, which tickled his nose. His bride gasped and Nikolas wrapped his arms around her from behind while walking her over to the bed. Laying her down, Nikolas straddled her curvy hips then brought his hands up to begin unbuttoning his white as snow dress shirt. Once the shirt was gone, Georgie leaned up as much as she could and Nikolas met her halfway.

They kissed passionately for several minutes before Nikolas broke the kiss to run his lips along her jawline, down to her neck. His lips went to her breasts and he pulled one between those same lips that had vowed to always love her today. Georgie moaned while her eyelids fluttered shut before she felt Nikolas kiss her forehead then going down to her eyelids.

Nikolas brushed butterfly soft kisses on her eyelids and moved down to her nose. After kissing it so softly, she wasn't surprised when she heard his breath next to her ear. "Georgie, open your eyes," she heard him whisper. She did as he asked and looked into his dark blue eyes while he whispered, "I love you, Princess Georgianna Iris Jones Cassadine...I will keep loving you until I leave this world..."

Georgie whispered back, "And I love you, Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine...I'll love you always and forever and a day..." Her declaration brought tears to his eyes but Nikolas forced them away before he swooped down to kiss his bride thoroughly.

She responded by framing his face in the same hands that brought him gentle caresses, held Spencer or Laurie when she sang them a lullaby and brought Wyndemere to life again. Their kiss continued as Nikolas' hands moved down Georgie's sides, to the tops of her thighs, where he began using his fingertips to draw small circles along her inner thigh.

She gave a throaty gasp and Nikolas rewarded her by bringing his hand further up, to her very core. Nikolas slipped one, then two fingers and was richly rewarded with Georgie's throaty moans. "Nikolas, I need you inside me...now!" she moaned out with soft, harsh demand. Because he knew she would explode if he wasn't inside of her when she came, Nikolas brought her hands to the front of his pants while he leaned over & opened the first drawer of his nightstand, producing a condom. Georgie had unbuttoned & unzipped his tuxedo pants and Nikolas rolled off of her, standing up to push his pants down the rest of the way. Then he kicked his boxers away, slipped the condom over his member and moved over her, gently thrusting into her. She adjusted her legs to fit him better and met him thrust for thrust. Soon feeling her release, Georgie nipped gently on his ear to keep from waking up Spencer & Laurie.

Nikolas thrust harder & faster until he at last felt his release and nipped her shoulder, leaving a tiny bite mark. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. Kissing her temple, Nikolas brought the sheets up and covered her first then himself.

**Hours Later**

Nikolas woke up from a dream he'd been having about himself holding his & Georgie's baby girl, which he knew they would name Sophia Alexandria Mariah Cassadine. Reaching over, Nikolas found that the side Georgie had been laying in was empty. That was when he heard her soft voice singing the Russian lullaby he had taught her to sing to Spencer & Laurie. He flipped the covers back, opened the first drawer of his large dresser and put on a pair of boxers along with a plain maroon t-shirt. Padding down the hall & looking in each room, Nikolas finally found his wife in Laurie's room, holding her in the bed.

Looking up, Georgie noticed her husband standing in the doorway. Bringing one finger up to her lips, Georgie gestured with her other hand for him to quietly come into the room. He came in and quietly sat down on the other side of Laurie, putting one arm around his daughter. Laurie stirred then plopped her head-full of Nikolas' dark hair/Elizabeth's chesnut brown hair-onto her pillow. Both her father and stepmother got up from the bed and tiptoed to the doorway, where Nikolas flipped the light switch down, which darkened the room instantly. Instead of going back down the hall to their bedroom, Nikolas grabbed Georgie's hand and pulled her downstairs.

They went into the drawing room, where she sat down at the black grand piano and began playing a haunting Russian tune. During their 3 year courtship, Nikolas had secretly paid for her and Spencer to take piano lessons, and when she wanted to learn Russian music for him, Nikolas paid for that too. After the song was over, Nikolas held his hand out to Georgie and said softly, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Cassadine?"

Putting her hand in his, Georgie softly replied, "You may, Mr. Cassadine...I hope we keep dancing for the rest of our lives..." He held her close and hummed the same song she'd been playing softly in her ear.


End file.
